


Getting Caught

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a fic where castiel keeps popping upuninvited around the bunker and everyone is getting annoyed and one time the reader is masturbating and cas shows up and freaks out and leaves and dosnt really know what happened but he tries to avoid her but eventually the reader corners him and he confesses and there’s rough sex??? AND How about some Dom!Cas but he turns into a begging mess when reader won’t let him cum. love ya, thnx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught

Warnings: Smut, rough sex, orgasm denial, biting

Fic:

You shut your bedroom door and lock it. Images of Castiel run through your mind and drive you mad. Lately, the angel had been popping into the bunker, uninvited though not necessarily unwanted, by you anyway. While the boys were annoyed by the fact that Cas would just show up whenever he wanted, you were more frustrated, in a very sexual way.

Cas would show up at the most inconvenient times. When you were changing, when you were in the shower, when you were watching or reading something he would consider ‘inappropriate.’ Every time you saw him, you just wanted to push him up against the wall and show him just how frustrated he made you.

You pulled your clothes off as you made your way to the bed and lay down. Your hands trail along your body and you imagine it’s Cas touching you. You brush your thumb across your lips and imagine Cas kissing you. Your hand moves along your jaw, down your neck, and across your collarbone. When your hands reach your breasts, you squeeze and knead the flesh before rolling your nipples between your fingers and tugging on them lightly. One hand remains on your breast while the other trails down your abdomen and between your thighs. All you can imagine is Castiel above you as you run your fingers through his dark hair and drown in his blue eyes.

Your fingers rub small circles around your clit, causing you to sigh and lift your hips towards your hand. Your other hand continues to massage your breast. You slip two fingers inside you, imagining that it’s Cas who’s filling you up. You begin pumping your fingers in and out of you before add a third. You moan, trying not to say Cas’ name because you know if you do he’ll show up for sure. The hand on your breast moves down to your clit and begins rubbing harshly. The only sound in the room is the rustle of sheets accompanied by your moans and … was that the sound of wings?

Your movements stop as you pull your hands away from yourself. Sitting up, you look around the room to find it empty. Maybe I’m going crazy, you think to yourself, praying that Cas hadn’t just been in your room. As you lay back on the sheets, you think about trying to finish getting yourself off, but you think better of it.

After you’ve cleaned yourself up, you make your way to the library to find Sam, Dean, and Castiel. “HeyY/N!” Sam says as you enter the room. Cas turns to look at you. His eyes are wide and his face turns red. Without warning, he disappears.

“What the Hell is up with Cas?” Dean asks. You shrug your shoulders, trying to remain as calm as possible even though you know why Cas is behaving this way. He had seen you.

A few weeks go by since the day Cas caught you. Every time he sees you, he disappears as quickly as he can. His face turns red just from looking at you. If he’s forced to talk to you, he keeps his distance and averts his eyes from your gaze. You weren’t sure how long he planned on going on like this for, but you weren’t going to put up with it any longer.

You sit at a table in the library with Dean across from you and Sam to your side, Cas sits diagonally across from you. Every once in a while, you shoot Cas a glance, sometimes catching him looking at you, other times catching him staring a little too intently at the book in front of him.

“Well, I give up,” Dean says, tossing his book to the table, “I’m going to sleep.” He stands up from the table and walks out of the room. Sam leaves next, saying that it’s getting late. This leaves you alone with Cas.

Cas stands from his chair hurriedly, preparing to leave, but you won’t let him. You reach across the table and grab his wrist so that if he disappears, he’ll have to take you with him. “Y/N,” he says with a gulp. His eyes are wide, his face turns pink, and the poor guy looks terrified. “I … I should go,” he stammers.

“Cas, do you know what you saw a couple weeks ago?” you ask gently.

“You were,” he begins before pausing as if he’s trying to decide what to say next, “pleasuring yourself.” You smirk and begin walking around the table without letting go of his wrist. “I was not supposed to see that, was I? I intruded.” Finally, you’ve made your way around the table to stand in front of him. Every step you take towards him makes him retreat until his back is against the wall.

“Do you want to know what I was thing about while I was ‘pleasuring’ myself?” you ask him and he swallows hard before nodding slightly. You place one of your hands at the base of his neck and lean in to whisper in his ear, “You.”

Saying that one word is like flipping a switch; Cas grabs your hips and spins you around to press you against the wall. He intertwines his fingers with yours and holds one of your hands above your head. His other hand presses against your hip and holds you tightly against the wall. “You think about me when you touch yourself?” Cas asks, his voice husky.

“Yes,” you respond breathlessly. Cas crashes his lips against yours, pushing your lips apart with his own. Cas’ tongue thrusts into your mouth as he presses himself against you. Your free hand moves up to the lapel of Cas’ trench coat and begins to tug, telling him you want it off. Cas lets go of your hand and lets you push his trench coat and blazer off his shoulders. The clothing falls to the floor before Cas’ hands begin to pull your shirt over your head. You raise your arms above your head and allow Cas to pull the material from your body. His hands find your bra next, unhooking it before dragging the straps down your arms.

Your hips rock forward, trying to gain some friction, but Cas grabs your hips and pushes you back against the wall. “Cas,” you complain, but he ignores you. His hands move to the front of your pants and unbutton them before pulling both them and your panties down. At this point, you’re completely naked. Cas waves his hand, removing his clothes as well. Cas presses his body up against yours again, letting you feel how hard he is. Your head falls back against the wall and Cas uses the chance to nip at the skin of your neck.

You wrap your arms around Cas’ neck as he lifts your legs to wrap them around his waist. The sound of flapping wings hits your ears. When you look around, you find yourself in your bedroom. Cas sits on the bed while simultaneously placing you on your knees in front of him. You know exactly what he wants you to do.

Your hands trail up his thighs and press his legs apart, allowing you to settle in between them. One of your hands cups his balls and massages them lightly. You use the flat of your tongue to lick a stripe up the underside of his hard cock before taking his tip between your lips. You swirl your tongue around his head as his fingers wrap in your hair. “Suck,” he commands. Your eyes flick up to look at him through your lashes. You obey him, but if he thinks he’s going to keep dominating you, he’s got another thing coming. You take as much of him into your mouth as you can and use your free hand to stroke his remaining length. Your head bobs up and down along his shaft, hands continuing to stroke and massage him.

Before long, he’s moaning and groaning. Your name is interspersed with curses that seem misplaced falling from his lips. The salty taste of his pre-cum fills your mouth. His hips begin to buck and his grip on your hair tightens. He’s on the verge of climax, and you know it. Right before he cums, you squeeze the base of his cock between your thumb and forefinger just hard enough to prevent his climax. Cas lets out a groan of dissatisfaction. “Why did you do that?” he growls.

Without saying a word, you pull away from his cock to leave kisses on his thighs. “Y/N, I need you,” he complains, but you still don’t give him what he wants. Within a few moments, he becomes a begging, pleading mess. He tells you he wants you and needs you, but you’re waiting for one word to cross his lips. “Please,” he moans, and finally you give in. You stand up and get Cas to move to the top of the bed before you straddle him. Your fingers tangle in his hair and his hands wrap around your hips.

You grind yourself against him, making him moan. Your lips ghost along his jaw before attaching to his neck. You nip at his skin, just as he had done to you. “More, please,” he moans in your ear, “I need to be inside you.” You smirk against his skin before lifting your hips to slide him inside you. Both of you sigh at the feeling of him filling and stretching you.

Slowly, you rock your hips back and forth, sliding him in and out of you. “Castiel,” you whisper in his ear. All of the sudden, he flips you to lie on your back with him above you. His eyes have little to no blue left in them.

“Y/N,” he growls before thrusting into, hard. The feeling makes you cry out his name. One of his strong hands wraps around your thigh and slides down to hook behind your knee. He pushes your knee up until it reaches your chest. The new angle causes him push deeper inside you and hit your g-spot with each thrust.

“Cas, faster, please,” you moan. Now it’s you who’s become the begging mess. His thrusts come hard and fast, drawing you closer to the precipice with each one. Within minutes he brings you to the edge of orgasm and you can tell he’s close too. “Castiel,” you scream as the coil in your stomach tightens to the breaking point and you cum around him. His thrusts continue in and out of you, drawing out your orgasm. Cas bites down on your shoulder as he cums, spilling himself inside you.

His thrusts slow and he lets go of your knee, allowing your leg to fall back to the bed. Cas places his forearms on either side of your head and uses them to prop himself up. His forehead rests against yours. Both of your chests heave as you each try to catch your breath. Cas kisses you again, this time more gently than the first. Slowly, he pulls out of you before rolling to lie beside you. His arms wrap around you and pull you close to his side.

Your fingers run mindless patterns along his chest and arm. “Was I as good as you imagined?” Cas asks.

“Mmm,” you hum, “even better.”

Cas smiles down at you. “I suppose I should’ve been more careful about when and where I decided to show up,” he says.

“You probably should be more careful about showing up uninvited,” you respond, “but I’m glad you caught me Cas.”

“So am I,” he says with a chuckle before kissing you lightly on the top of your head and wrapping his arms even tighter around you.


End file.
